Kira's Writing Contest Entries
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: This is where I post my entries for monthly writing contests from the forums I'm in. Recent: Spooky Halloween Prompt from SolarClan


_**I'm just going to make this one big thing, unlike my other Challenges.**_

_**This theme?**_

_**Spooky.**_

_**Enjoy my lovlies ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>His mind was in a whirl. There was fire. Screaming. A voice, calling his name.<em>

_"Blueheart!" The gray warrior whipped around to see a handsome silver-gray tom running toward him. The tabby rammed into him right as a large flaming branch fell where Blueheart had one been. Where his brother was now._

_"Jaystripe!"_

* * *

><p>Blueheart's eyes shot open and he sat up just for him to see he was in the warriors den. He looked around to see all his Clanmates were there. All but Jaystripe.<p>

"You alright there, Blueheart?" The gray warrior looked to see Duskflake, his brother's first born son, looking at him with concern in his pale brown eyes that mimicked Jaystripe's own. Just looking into them made his heart ache and yearn to see his brother one more time.

"I'm fine." He lied. It was obvious the dark tabby warrior didn't believe him.

"It's been three moons. Jaystripe wouldn't want to remembered for his death."

"How would you know?" Blueheart snapped, enraged with the fact Duskflake even dared to claim he knew what Jaystripe would want. "You didn't know him like I did! Don't even dare say you know what he'd want!"

The fear twinkling in Duskflake's eyes brought the older gray tom back to reality. This was his own kin he was yelling at. Not some random warrior from his own Clan. This was Jaystripe's son.

"I'm sorry..." Blueheart muttered quickly, his pelt burning in embarrassment. A grumble came from next to him.

"What's with the yelling?" The tortoiseshell and white she-cat known as Brightfrost lifted her head, glaring at the two. It was clear she was in no mood for excuses or shenanigans. "It's not even sunrise."

"It's nothing." Duskflake insisted, not giving room for the gray tom to speak. Blueheart looked at the young warrior. There was still a faint twinkle of fear in his eyes and Blueheart didn't blame him. He had never really snapped at someone like that before. After over-looking them, Brightfrost laid back down and turned away from the two.

"Whatever, just keep it down. It's too early for this." The gray tom sighed and layed back down, head on his paws. Duskflake watched him wearily for a moment before turning his back and going back to sleep. Or so that's what Blueheart guessed that the dark tabby was doing. Slowly, the young warrior drifted to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? It happened again! Just last night!" Blueheart was awoken by the loud voice of Littlefire, a pretty she-cat who had only been a warrior for three days.<p>

"I know. We all know." Came a slightly quieter voice. Blueheart looked out of the warriors den to see the cream she-cat, Littlefire, talking with Nightgorse and Cloudflower. He expected to see Cloudflower, since the white tabby was Littlefire's best friend. However, seeing Nightgorse, a quiet and stubborn black tom, gossiping with the she-cats felt weird.

"When we find the fox-heart that did this, I'll personally take care of him myself." Nightgorse growled, the fur along his spine rising.

"This is the third one this moon." Cloudflower sounded fearful and Blueheart couldn't blame her. The worst part was that there had been no strange scents. The only scents were of the cats who already lived here. He knew no one wanted to admit that the murderer might be one of them. Talonstar hasn't even made an announcement, because he knew that the Clan would be thrown into chaos. But it was obvious the thoughts have crossed the minds of just about every cat within the Clan.

_Jaystripe... We need you. You'd know what to do..._ Blueheart knew that deep down that wasn't true, but he felt like that would take a lot of strain off of his own mind.

"Poor Lilyfern." Cloudflower muttered. Seeing Nightgorse flinch, Blueheart finally realized that the reason the black tom was there was to talk about his mate. He felt a bitterness in his heart when he remembered the dark silver tabby with her kind blue eyes. She may not have been the prettiest, but Blueheart just felt so alive when he was near her. He still hated how he'd never been the one to tell her how he felt.

_And now I'll never get that chance._ Blueheart fought back a sob as he remembered when he was five moons. She had been Lilypaw then, and he future mate was only a paw as well. Whenever he felt left in his brave brother's shadow, she was there. She would talk to him, give him confidence, and be there for him. In return, when he was Bluepaw, he helped her with her hunting, he was there when her sister Sparrowpaw was killed by greencough, and he was the one to talk her into being with Nightgorse when she admitted to Bluepaw her crush on the tom the night after she became Lilyfern.

Blueheart bit back curses as he glared at Nightgorse. He didn't like the black tom. He wouldn't like him, even if Lilyfern wasn't involved. The tom was known for being rude, selfish, and it was hard to tell when he was being loyal. The only thing Blueheart to find in his heart to say about Nightgorse that was kind was that he was good to Lilyfern. That was it. Darkpaw still pined for his father's attention and Primrosepaw seemed to resent the black tom.

_But did he love her enough not to kill her?_ The gray tom shuddered at the thought. _Nightgorse never wanted kits. What if he killed her to avoid having anymore? What if she was expecting again?_

Blueheart thought long and hard about this. What if he did? He wanted to think Nightgorse did it, but it didn't add up to the first two murders.

The first one had been Dawnstone, the medicine cat apprentice with a warrior's heart. Nightgorse would've had no reason to harm her. He hardly even stopped by the medicine cat den unless he was injured or sick. Besides, Dawnstone showed no interest or disinterest in the tom in any sort of way, even if she was Lilyfern's sister. He was just another warrior to the pale gray she-cat.

The second had been Stormfang, the brave warrior with an overprotective streak when it came to his two much weaker siblings, Duskflake and Reeddust. This tom was kin to Jaystripe, not Lilyfern. Besides, Nightgorse seemed to favor this young warrior ever since he was Stormpaw, which was unusual for the tom who hated younger cats in general.

"Who do you think would be next?" Littlefire's question snapped Blueheart back. He looked to see Nightgorse had padded away and Cloudflower had shifted places from when he last looked at them.

"No one, I would hope..." The white tabby answered, her yellow eyes sweeping into the warriors den and spotting Blueheart. "Oh, you're awake! Sunfeather was asking for you a little bit ago, you should go see him."

A bit surprised, he nodded and thanked her before feeling awkward as he left the warriors den. He cursed himself under his breath for eavesdropping. As he padded to the long-furred medicine cat, the tom turned his head and looked Blueheart right in the eye. The ginger tom had a strong, confident look to him every time Blueheart saw him.

"Ah, I see you've made it." Sunfeather mewed calmly as he rose to his paws and looked the gray warrior over. He frowned a bit, as if expecting to see a burr or a thorn in his pelt, but not. "You seem perfectly fine."

"What do you mean by that?" The warrior was confused. First the medicine cat called him out, and now he was expecting him to be ill or wounded?

"Duskflake said something about you not sleeping well. He wanted me to check on you to see if you're okay after you apparently snapped at him last night." Sunfeather mewed bluntly, his expression never changing from an unamused and dull stare. Blueheart flicked his ears back as he remembered how he treated his brother's son. The ginger tom seemed to take notice. "So it's true."

The gray tom sighed. "I should apologize..."

"You should."

"I'll go do that right now." Sunfeather stepped back, as if giving the warrior permission. Blueheart walked up to the dark gray tabby, who had just finished bringing prey to the elders. Duskflake gave him a weary, and frightened look. One that seemed worse then the one he had given him last night.

"Y-yes?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night." Blueheart looked in Duskflake's eyes, hoping that the tom would accept his apology. Instead the tom visibly flinched at the last two words.

"Last n-night?" Now the blue-gray warrior was concerned with Duskflake's behavior. The tom was never this jumpy.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Just, uh... Just a little busy right now..."

"With apprentice duties?" Blueheart frowned.

"Kinkpaw needs help." Duskflake muttered, looking towards bent-tailed apprentice. That's when Blueheart realized that Kinkpaw was the only apprentice at the time now that Littlefire and Quicklight were warriors.

"Why not take a break and talk to me?"

"About what?" Duskflake's eyes widened.

"About why you're acting weird."

"Look, I... I got to go. Check Tallwillow for fleas and what not..." Without another word, Duskflake scurried to the elders den. Blueheart felt hurt. How badly had he hurt Duskflake when he yelled at him? Ears flicked back, the warrior padded off.

That night, Blueheart's dreams were flooded with nightmares worst then before. A large, shadow tom had him pinned, bright brown eyes glowing in a sick delight. Determined to get the tom off of him, Blueheart kicked the tom in the belly, knocking the strange tom off. He took this time to get up and pounce him. Now he had the stranger pinned. Blueheart felt a power surge through him, making him feel invincible. Without a second though, the blue-gray warrior swooped down and sunk his teeth into the tom's exposed throat.

"Blue... heart..." The tom gasped and his blood ran cold. Soon the dream faded into reality. Now the tom under him wasn't some stranger. It was Duskflake. Blueheart's throat went dry.

"D-Dusk-"

"I... I should... have known... You... I saw you... Kill..." The tom gasped weakly. "Mother..." And his hunches fell one last time.

Blueheart stumbled off the body. The salty taste of blood burned on his tongue as memories he couldn't recall flashed vividly through his mind. Dawnstone. Stormfang. Lilyfern. All dead. All dead because of him. The gray tom was shaking violently.

"Wh-Why?" He gasped, a sob making his throat raw.

_You know why. _A voice hissed in his head. _Dawnstone and Stormfang would've found out, Lilyfern would've never returned your feelings, Duskflake knew too much, and we both know your brother was no hero.__  
><em>

"M-my brother? Jaystripe?"

That's when he remembered.

* * *

><p><em>"Jaystripe!" Blueheart called out to his brother. The gray warrior was blocked from escaping and the flames were drawing closer and closer every heartbeat. "Help me!"<em>

_But Jaystripe turned his back._

_"There's no way I can help." The handsome silver-gray tom muttered._

_"No! Please! Jaystripe!" He felt the heat of the flames brush his tail. Frightened, Blueheart took a risk. He pounced, nearly hitting the brambles that had been only whiskers length away from him before. He now clung to it, looking up at his brother. His grasp was weak as he tried to pull himself. His tabby brother made no effort to help him and only stood with his back turned to him. Anger surged through Blueheart and he sunk his teeth into Jaystripe's hind leg._

_"Wha-" Blueheart tugged and the silver-gray tabby lost his footing and landed with a thud. Blueheart used this to get to pull himself over the cliff. Jaystripe started to get up, but the gray warrior pinned him back down._

_"You never liked me." He stated, digging his claws into his brother's spine. "Even when we were little. Well, _brother_, I'm done trying to win you attention."_

_Blueheart shoved Jaystripe down towards the flaming brambles below, staring down with no emotion in his eyes and no regret in his heart._

* * *

><p>"They deserved it." Blueheart spat, glaring back at Duskflake's limp body. "They all did."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not as scary a I would've liked, but oh well.<strong>_

_**I hope you all enjoyed!**_


End file.
